


Soulmates

by SummerRoses



Series: Malec Family One-Shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Daddy Alec, M/M, Soulmates, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRoses/pseuds/SummerRoses
Summary: “Daddy, what are soulmates?”





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm writing my chaptered story, Darkness Receding, I decided to do some cute one shots at the same time. If you follow Darkness Receding, I'd like to inform you that chapters will be out once a week now so I can stick to a schedule. 
> 
> If you have any requests for cute one-shots or Malec chaptered stories, let me know and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy! :D

“Daddy, what are soulmates?”

Alec was sitting on the sofa with a book in his hand and Max was lying on the red plush, velvet mat that Magnus insisted on buying. ‘It’s a great investment, Alexander,’ Magnus had argued, but it wasn’t like Alec was going to deny his husband. He never denied Magnus anything. 

Max had a book of his own, but it was the coloring kind. He was quite talented for a six-year-old, in that he could stay in the lines as he colored with his brand-new crayons. Another thing Magnus insisted on buying. 

When little Max had asked the question, Alec peered over his book and cocked his head. “Where did this come from?”

Max’s attention had turned away from his coloring picture and he sat up, staring intently at his daddy. He’d always been an inquisitive kid, but that came with quietness and intelligence. “Uncle Jace said it. He said Aunt Clary is his soulmate. What’s a soulmate, Daddy?”

Alec set down his book and patted the sofa beside him. His little blueberry didn’t hesitate and he was lounging beside Alec before he could so much as blink. Max would have been a brilliant Shadowhunter in another life. But he was a warlock and it was just as, if not more, special. Max didn’t always think so, though. Not with his cobalt skin that made the Shadowhunter children at the institute or academy stare at him. He was happier in his body when Magnus spelled a glamour over him, merely for the Mundanes’s sake, and that made both Magnus and Alec sad. So rarely did Magnus put the glamour on Max unless he had absolutely no choice.

Alec wasn’t great with words. He usually passed the questions off to Magnus, mostly because he didn’t want to disappoint Max with a threadbare answer. Magnus was better at this than Alec was, but his husband had a client to attend to, while Rafe was at Jace’s house, which left Alec alone with his youngest. 

Max’s inquisitive stare didn’t give him much time to answer.

“Well, a soul mate is like your best friend. It’s someone who makes you a better person. No, that’s not right. They don’t make you a better person, you make yourself a better person because they inspire you to be one.” 

Alec paused and rubbed his chin. He thought about his relationship with Magnus and the years they’d laughed and smiled, the years where they argued and made up just as quickly, and the years where they had faced some of their toughest challenges. 

“A soulmate is someone that you miss when they aren’t around. Someone who you think about just as much as when they are with you as when they aren’t.” At that moment, he missed his husband. He imagined Magnus would be smiling at him now, blinking slowly as he waved his hand to gesture for Alec to keep talking. “They take your breath away and your heart feels like it has stopped in your chest. And you can’t breathe, no matter how hard you try because he’s there, in the same room as you and you can’t bear the thought of being so close, yet so far away from him.”

Max tilted his head, an innocent smile on his azure face. “Is Papa your soulmate?”

And then Alec smiled and pulled his son closer so Max was wrapped up in his arms. He kissed him on the cheek and nodded. “Yes, your papa is my soulmate. I’d be lost without him, blueberry. He’s not half my soul, he is my soul.”

Max’s smile widened. “I want a soulmate one day, Daddy.”

Alec grinned back at him. “And you will find him or her, Max. Someone who will love you for who and what you are. They will love you for your beautiful qualities and your faults. You’ll argue, Max, but your relationship will be strong enough to get through anything life throws at you because you love each other and you are meant for each other.”

Max looked almost wistful and it reminded Alec of how mature he was for his age. At six, he had the intelligence of a twenty-six-year-old. But it wasn’t only his intelligence that matured, but his magic too. There was no doubt among the warlock community, or at least the warlocks Max had met, that he was powerful. It was destiny for him to be adopted by Magnus, Catalina had said, for there was no one better who could teach him how to control his magic. But it also reminded Alec that like Magnus, Max was immortal. He had many, many years of happiness, heartbreak and life problems ahead of him. The only thing that soothed Alec was knowing he’d have Magnus beside him, guiding him long after Alec had passed.

Alec shook his head. No, he didn’t want to think about that. He couldn’t bear the thought of not being able to help Max when he needed it the most.

Max cuddled up as close as he could to Alec as though he knew what his daddy was thinking about. “I love you, Daddy.” 

Alec held him tighter. “I love you too, Blueberry. No matter what happens, don’t you ever forget that.”

The door to their apartment opened and Magnus sauntered in. He paused at the scene before him, then a slow, loving smile spread on his lips. He threw his jacket over a chair near the doorway and closed the large, wooden door behind him. 

“Can I get in on this hug?” Magnus asked as he made his way closer to them.

Max peered up at his papa from his spot against Alec and grinned. “Hey, Papa!”

Alec laughed and spread his arm out, inviting his husband to rest against his other side. Magnus didn’t hesitate and he fell on the sofa beside Alec, hugging his husband and reaching for his son so they were a big bundle of cuddles. 

“What have you two been up to today?” Magnus asked. Alec noticed that he looked exhausted. His glittery eyeshadow looked duller than it had this morning and his winged eyeliner was smudged around the corner of his eyes. 

Max shrugged shyly and cuddled deeper against his parents.

“We were talking about soulmates,” Alec said.

“Daddy,” Max whined, then he let out a giggle. 

“Really?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “What about them?”

“I was just telling Max how you’re mine, and that I love you very much.” Alec kissed Magnus lightly on the lips, before he turned to his son. As much as he revelled in this hug, he knew when his husband had a problem, and Max was too young to be around while they talked about them. Max gave him the perfect opportunity when he yawned and closed his eyes briefly. “Max, why don’t you go have an afternoon nap?”

Max smiled and nodded. He kissed Alec on the cheek before doing the same to Magnus, before he grabbed his coloring book and went to his room that he shared with his brother.

Once Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to hear them, he turned to Magnus. “What happened?”

“What makes you think something happened?” Magnus’s smile was full of exhaustion.

“Was it the werewolf that hired you? If he caused you problems, I can talk to Maia. Or I could investigate with Jace’s permission.”

Magnus pressed his hand over Alec’s mouth to stop him from talking. He laughed softly. “Stop, Alexander. I’m fine. The wolf didn’t do anything. I’m just exhausted.”

Alec frowned. He didn’t like it when Magnus refused to tell him what was wrong. “Magnus, talk to me.”

Magnus sighed, but it wasn’t in anger at Alec. “I was paid to summon a demon.”

“Summoning demons is illegal,” Alec said with narrowed eyes. Magnus knew Alec hated it when he summoned demons. The problem wasn’t that it was illegal, but rather that it was dangerous. He hated it when his husband risked his life like that for money.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Alexander.” Magnus chuckled softly. “This particular demon put up a fight. He was averse to being used for Downworlder’s problems.”

“Are you hurt?” Alec’s gaze roamed over Magnus’s body, looking for any signs of an injury.

Magnus cupped his jaw and smiled. “I’m fine, my darling. Merely exhausted. It took a lot of strength to keep him controlled and then to send him back.”

“Do you need my strength?” He asked without hesitation.

“Oh, Alexander, you’re always so willing to help me.” Magnus kissed him tenderly on the lips. “My Alexander. My soulmate.”

“Yours,” Alec agreed, restarting the kiss that Magnus had stopped to talk. It didn’t matter how many times he kissed Magnus, he still left him breathless each time. His heart would thump harder in his chest and his skin would tingle beneath Magnus’s touch. “Do you want me to draw you a hot bath?”

Magnus blinked slowly at him, his glittery eyeshadow sparkling against the natural afternoon light in the room. “That sounds wonderful. As long as you join me.”

“Always,” Alec whispered as they stood and he guided Magnus to the bathroom. Yes, Magnus Bane was his soulmate and he wouldn’t have his life any other way. He’d never been happier than at that moment, with his kids and husband at his side.


End file.
